rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricardo Diaz
Ricardo Diaz (1931-1986) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City as the tertiary antagonist and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories as a main character. He is also the leader of his own gang and is the drug barron of Vice City. He was voiced by Luis Guzman, who stared in films such as "Out of Sight." Background History Ricardo Diaz is from Columbia who moved to the United States after bribing the INS for a green card, then moved to Vice City in the early 1980's. He invests money into a mansion, which he builds on expensive Starfish Island. He befriends Victor Vance in 1984 and Tommy Vercetti in 1986. Later on in 1986, he is killed by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance after leading an ambush between the Forelli Family and the Vance Crime Family. GTA Vice City Stories In 1984, he meets and befriends Lance and Victor Vance. He has them steal a drug shipment from Juan Cortez while being supervised by Gonzalez. They successfully do so, which causes Diaz to employ Victor to do some more work for him. He has Victor go to a meeting with the DEA which Gonzalez and his crew ambush. Victor kills Gonzalez' men and procedes with the deal between him and the DEA, supplying Diaz with a large amount of heavy duty guns. Diaz suspects that Gonzalez betrayed Juan Garcia Cortez and tell him that he will inform him of all Cortez's drug deals. Diaz then orders Victor to drive Gonzalez to the airport. Lance Vance then later borrows money from Diaz and tells him that his brother will work to repay the debt, with Diaz telling Victor to destroy Armando Mendez' bearer bonds using a Domestobot, before stealing an attack helicopter from Fort Baxter Airbase to use to attack the Mendez Compound in Downtown. After successfully stealing the helicopter, Diaz orders Victor as his last requst to attack the Mendez Compound and kill Jerry and Diego Martinez. Following this Victor and Lance decide to leave Vice City, which they later return in 1986 for a drug deal. GTA Vice City After Diaz becoming the official drug barron of Vice City, he is informed by Gonzalez that another drug cartel maybe moving into the city and that a drug deal is being taken place in Vice Port. Diaz then puts together a crew to ambush the deal and to claim both the drugs and the money for himself. Diaz later appears in person at Juan Garcia Cortez's parties, then later at a drug deal between him and the Cubans. Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance later go to the deal to help provide protection for Diaz. After Tommy retrieves Diaz's money from a Haitian gangster, Diaz later informs Tommy of his great work and asks Tommy to work of him cause all he has now are 'dickheads.' Tommy decides to work for Diaz. Diaz orders Tommy to follow a thief from his hideout to find out where he has been stashing 3% of Diaz's money. After finding out, Diaz orders Tommy and Lance, whom he calles Quentin, to attack the compound with an M-60 from a helicopter and bring the money back to the mansion. Later he finds out that the Boatyard has built the fastest boat in the city and orders Tommy to steal it from a local Mexican gang. After that he then orders Tommy and Lance to take the boat and purchase a drug shipmint in Vice Point before other rival gangsters do. Later on, Diaz has Lance captured and tortured by his gangsters because he tried to kill him. Tommy later rescues him. The two then seek revenge Diaz and plan to attack him at his mansion, which puts him into a protection state. While Tommy and Lance invade Diaz's mansion with their assult rifles, he waits for them in his office, which he later comes face-to-face with. Diaz tries to protect himself the best he can with his MP5, but he ends up getting shot down by the duo. He is killed outside his office by Tommy and Lance by being shot in his face.